hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Bat Person Armor
item stats during the night or during the Spooky Festival! Additionally, it gives a chance to get Candy from mobs during the event. |full_set_bonus = Upgrades your Grappling Hook and turns you into a true vigilante! |color=#000000 |all_colors_the_same=true }}The Bat Person Armor is a armor set crafted using Spooky Shards and Spooky Armor. __TOC__ Stats Base Stats= item stats during the night or during the Spooky Festival! Additionally, it gives a chance to get Candy from mobs during the event. *Effect: All Armor Stats of this Item are Doubled During Night Time, And Tripled During the Spooky Festival. Does Not affect Candy Bonus. |full_set_bonus_name = Bat Powers Activate! |full_set_bonus_desc = Upgrades your Grappling Hook and turns you into a true vigilante! Grants a +5% chance to find rare Candy. }} *Effect: Removes cooldown on Grappling Hook, and it's velocity is greatly increased. Tips *It is Reccomended to upgrade this Armor Set due to its Bad Base stats. |-|Maxed Out Stats 1= Upgrades Upgrades Used (Per Piece) *Growth VI *Protection VI *Hot Potato Books x10 *Godly Reforge *True Protection I (Chestplate Only) *Sugar Rush III (Boots only) **See List of Armor Upgrades for More Details. Total Projected Upgrade Cost: Show/Hide List of Armor Upgrades Armor Stats Note: These Stats are Shown for The Armor Are During the Spooky Festival. item stats during the night or during the Spooky Festival! Additionally, it gives a chance to get Candy from mobs during the event. |full_set_bonus_name = Bat Powers Activate! |full_set_bonus_desc = Upgrades your Grappling Hook and turns you into a true vigilante! Grants a +5% chance to find rare Candy. *Effect: Removes cooldown on Grappling Hook, and it's velocity is greatly increased. }} Tips * This Upgrade Setup Allows for Insane Overall Damage stats While Maintianing a High and . *The Ability to fly with this Armor Set and Immunity to fall damage, Makes this set during the Spooky Festival With these upgrades better than every Armor set in the Game. |-|Maxed Out Stats 2= Upgrades Upgrades Used (Per Piece) *Growth VI *Protection VI *Hot Potato Books x10 *Godly Reforge, Wise Reforge (Wise On 2 Pieces, Same for Godly) *True Protection I (Chestplate Only) *Sugar Rush III (Boots only) **See List of armor Upgrades for More Details. Total Projected Upgrade Cost: Show/Hide List of Armor Upgrades Armor Stats Note: These Stats are Shown for The Armor Are During the Spooky Festival. item stats during the night or during the Spooky Festival! Additionally, it gives a chance to get Candy from mobs during the event. |full_set_bonus_name = Bat Powers Activate! |full_set_bonus_desc = Upgrades your Grappling Hook and turns you into a true vigilante! Grants a +5% chance to find rare Candy. *Effect: Removes cooldown on Grappling Hook, and it's velocity is greatly increased. }} Tips *This Upgrade setup allows for Balanced Stat boosts. Crafting Trivia * When you kill a mob with this set, it makes a Pow, Wham, or Zap visual effect. * You can technically fly because the grapple hook loses its cooldown, making it a great way to move around. * You are immune to fall damage with this set. History